In order to consistently improve his or her performance on the golf course, a golfer must successfully combine strength, balance, and body control into a repeatable golf swing that yields predictable results. Even the most infinitesimal imperfections in the golf swing can adversely affect a player's ability to successfully advance the golf ball towards the pin. Such minute imperfections may be imperceptible to the player and, therefore, difficult or impossible to identify and correct. Additionally, the particular aspects of the type of golf club the player is swinging, such as shaft length and club face loft, can compound minute swing imperfections with disastrous results.
A number of golf improvement aids are currently available that are designed to improve one or more of the many facets of a golfer's swing. Such aids typically focus on resolving one particular deficiency or reinforcing one particular fundamental aspect of the game. For example, many aids are available that will prevent a player from swaying backward or forward during the golf swing, because an exaggerated swaying movement can result in an errant shot. Some aids help players improve their fundamentals such as bodily alignment, stance and ball placement prior to swinging a golf club, while other aids may assist players in ensuring that their lower bodies remain relatively still while swinging the golf club so as to minimize the likelihood of an errant golf shot. Still other aids train players to execute particular golf shots, such as putts, chip shots, long irons shots, and drives. While each of the prior golf aids may offer golfers assistance in one particular aspect of the game, few known golf aid provides universal assistance in all phases of the game. Additionally, few known golf aids offer golfers universal assistance in alignment, stance, and lower body biomechanics, while being equally effective to both right-and-left-handed golfers and accommodating golfers of varying heights. Additionally, many golf aids are cumbersome and are not easily transportable or easy to set up and use. Thus, the golfer is not likely to use them at a driving range or on a course.
The present invention seeks to provide universal assistance in all phases of the golf game, as well as providing an adjustability that allows the aid to assist all golfers with their alignment, stance, and lower body biomechanics regardless of the golfer's dexterity or height and regardless of what phase of the game the player is attempting to improve.